Remember Me
by OncersUnited
Summary: Hook has traveled to New York to seek out Emma and is trying to get her to remember him and to regain her memories.


She leaned against the door with her hand upon her chest. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She had no idea who the strange guy was who came knocking on her door but he seemed to know her. She couldn't recall meeting him but there was something familiar about him. She didn't understand why he kissed her and yet she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Mom who was that?" Henry asked as he was finishing up his breakfast.

"No idea" she played it off coolly.

She turned her head towards the clock and noticed the time.

"Crap kid you're gonna be late for school and I gotta go to work. Brush your teeth then get your stuff I'll walk you out".

She quickly ran into to bedroom and pinned her hair back and then put on her grey pencil skirt with a white frilly top and black heels. Luckily she had a jacket that perfectly matched her skirt.

She managed to get a job as a secretary for a local business after working as a cashier for a fast food place. She needed a better source of income especially since she was a single mother raising a child in New York.

She never understood why she was driving in the middle of nowhere that one day with Henry in the passenger seat. She just thought she was stressed from her job and wanted to run away from it all.

She had no family to stay with. It was only her and Henry.

As she was on her way to reach the subway she saw the strange guy in leather that came knocking on her door earlier. She tried to hide her face but he caught sight of her as she started crossing the street.

She began to run but since she was wearing a pencil skirt and heels, it was difficult for her to flee.

Finally making it to the other side successfully she felt a bit relieved but didn't stop there. She continued running down the block until her heel got caught in a crack in the sidewalk. She fell to the ground causing her skirt to tear and her heel to break.

"All you alright love" he pulled her up from the ground with a concerned look upon his face.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell do you keep following me" she said menacingly.

"I told you love, I'm nothing more than an old friend. And gosh darling you ripped your lovely skirt" he then looked at her admiringly from behind.

Her face began to turn red. She was embarrassed and wanted to kick him in the nuts again but couldn't since she was in public.

"Let me help you get home love. You can't go anywhere looking like that" he picked her up and began to carry her and turned in the opposite direction.

"Put me down right now before I call the police!"

"You had plenty of time to do that after you kicked me" he smirked.

"And besides if I put you down. Everyone will see your bloomers".

She hissed at him and tried to escape his hold but he was much stronger than her.

When they finally made it back to her apartment he put her down so she could unlock the door. She then ran inside and tried to close the door on him but he caught it right in time. She then slowly walked backwards towards the wall as he continued to get closer

"Emma love, please don't be afraid of me" he raised his hand to caress her cheek as he stood close to her.

She turned her face. "I have no idea who you are and why you continue to insist I do".

He then reached toward his coat pocket pulling out a small vial. It glowed purple and he then showed it to her.

"Once you drink this you will remember everything. Your family needs you Emma".

She looked at him with disbelief.

He then began to look desperate. "I swear to you I mean what I say. I would never have come here if I didn't have a reason to. I have waited a year to see you again".

She felt his sincerity and took the vial from his hand and drank it. She felt something go through her and then opened her eyes.

"Hook!" she lunged herself to him wrapping her arms around him.

He returned the embrace.

"I've waited for the day I'd get to see you again Swan" he smiled. He then began to kiss her and it felt like the first time they have kissed. That passion and build up that was there for so long.

He then pulled back to look at her.

"We need to get Henry and go to the Enchanted Forest. There is a great evil that has taken over".

She then ran to the bedroom to change and then they were both off to get Henry.


End file.
